Red till the end
by LittleRocket
Summary: The beginning of a short story of Jane vs Red john and how Lisbon feels about the whole situation let me know if you think i should carry on and finish it :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story of a Jane vs Red John confrontation and how Lisbon would react **

The day started off like any other would a call from Minnelli "Yes sir" Lisbon answer to him yawing down the phone confirming she would make her way to the latest crime scene, she got up and got herself dressed and call the rest of the team and told them to meet her there everyone answered and told said they would leave as soon as possible...everybody except Jane he was so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

Lisbon met the rest of her team at the crime scene and they servade the scene and talked to witnesses still no sign of Jane and Lisbon was getting annoyed with him she had tried ringing him several more times, after returning to HQ they all entered the bullpen "Cho and Rigsby i want you two to visit the widow" she turned to Van Pelt "Grace can you look through the vics history any money trouble anything like that" "yes boss" they said together and got on with their work, Lisbon walked into her office and tried calling Jane for what felt like the 100th time still no answer then she got a text it read "go up to the roof" she looked at assuming he ment his little "thinking room" not in the mood for his riddles she got up and walked up the stairs and got the door of his room when she suddenly stopped she just had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she hesitated then shouted "Jane are you in there?" she slowly opened the door lead to Jane's room nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

* * *

Lisbon walked in and looked at the wall she fell back against the wall and her legs almost gave way when her phone went off again..another text this one read "Patrick and i needed a catch up hope you don't mind - Red" she looked up at the small red smiley face of the wall where Jane sleeps Lisbon couldn't do anything but just stare at it she didn't know how long she had been staring at the wall when she knew she had to tell the team and Minnelli she ran down the stairs and shouted for Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt and soon it was an official crime scene, "what happened boss?" asked cho when they had left Jane's room "i got a text from Jane's phone asking me to go to his room" her voice broke a little "then i saw it and got another text...from Red John" Lisbon walked back up to what was Jane's little thinking room now an official crime scene and stared at the face that's all she could do was just stare at the crimson red face that was above Jane's bed.

**I know its short but its my first mentalist fanfic i would love to hear what you think and whether i should continue with this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part i know there short but please remember its only my first attempt at this :) let me know what you think**

Jane woke up his head was pounding and the room felt like it was spinning he looked around and tried to get his bearings he didn't recognize the room it didn't help that room is surrounded in darkness the only was a bit of sunlight that leaked through the boards over the windows and the odd dimly lit light that flashed on and off in the room.

"Hello?!" Jane shouted not knowing whether he actually wanted to hear a response

"HELLO! is anybody there?!" he tried again

this time he heard a noise at the back of the room he couldn't make out what the noise was be he was certain he heard it "Lisbon?" he said although he new it was highly unlikely it would be Lisbon she would of untied him by now, "Your awake i see" came a voice Jane didn't recognize as he tried to strain his eyes to focus on the figure in the distance.

"Who are you?" Jane asked staring at the man who was stood in the darkness

"I work for a friend of yours" he smirked letting a little laugh out "Agent Lisbon must be getting worried about you...probably thinks your dead"

Jane just sat there realizing what was happening he noticed the puncture mark on his arm, but he was knocked unconscious that's when he realized this was the work of Red John.

"Your working for Red John!" Jane said with slight anger in his voice "Well done Patrick" came a all to familiar voice from behind Jane didn't know if he was scared or angry "know shall we begin".

* * *

Back at CBI HQ Lisbon and the team were hard at work on trying to locate Jane, Lisbon had managed to get Hightower to give the case they had been working on to another team while the focused on Jane, they had been looking all aspects and reasons he may have taken while Lisbon went up to Jane's room to see if there would be any clues maybe Jane had found something new on the case.

The face on the wall got her attention again staring at it her eyes filled up with tears and she broken down "Please be alive Jane i don't know what i will do without you, you may be a pain in the arse but your my pain in the arse...i swear we'll find you Jane i promise" Lisbon said weakly as she stood herself up and composed herself.

As went to leave she noticed that Jane had been onto something the last Red john had killed someone it was making a pattern Jane had predicted where he would strike next "Oh god Jane why didn't you tell me?" ..only this time Jane would be the victim.

The team were soon on their way to where Jane had predicted when Lisbon's Phone rang...it was Jane

"JANE! are you okay? where are you?!" Lisbon asked dying to hear Jane's voice again only it wasn't Jane's voice on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello agent Lisbon" came a smooth and calm voice from down the phone she didn't even need to think she knew exactly who it was "Red John i presume" she said coldly there was just laughter from the other end of the phone.

"I thought you would like to hear Patrick suffer seen as you're not here..at least not yet" Lisbon could hear Jane scream in the background Red John was killing him slowly torture him and her making her listen to it

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Lisbon screamed she couldn't bare to hear him in so much pain she was wincing at the sounds Jane was making

"THERESA!" Jane managed to shout in agony

"JANE! I'M COMING!" Lisbon was now on the brink of tears she was worried at what she would find when she got there then there was a click and they were gone.

* * *

Red John turned around to Patrick staring at him like he was looking into his soul but what Red John didn't know is that while he was talking to Lisbon it gave Jane a chance to loosen the ropes around his wrists and ankles and took this opportunity to attack Jane jumped at Red John with every inch of strength he had and struggled with the serial killer.

Red John was stronger then Patrick not surprising though given the injuries he had sustained he overpowered Patrick and stabbed in the stomach Jane let out an agonizing scream and the twisted man pulled the knife back out and did it a second time, leaving the knife in Jane's stomach and taking his blood on the gloves he drew his signature smiley face near Jane and then walked back over to him.

"Any last words Patrick? I'll tell Theresa you said hi" he started laughing menacingly looking down at Jane

At that moment Lisbon burst through the doors the team in tow but she froze at the mere sight of Jane her first thoughts were that was dead but she needed to know "DON'T MOVE!" Lisbon shouted across the room but Red John just laughed at her mocking her but Jane still had a bit of fight left in him he quickly pulled the knife out and stabbed Red John in the back with it he gasps and moaned in agony as Jane fell to the floor.

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted just stopping herself from running over as Red John got back up his attention turned back to Jane and in that moment Lisbon fired her gun aiming at the man she loved she hadn't realized just how much she needed him in her life "NOOOO" she was a dead aim she didn't miss and Red John fell to the floor, Lisbon rushed over to Jane who had lost a lot of blood Van Pelt Rang 911

"Jane! JANE! You're gonna be okay…" Lisbon's voice was weak tears rolling down her face

"Theresa..I love you, I'm sorry I never said it earlier" he voice was raspy and his breathing wasn't good

"I..I love you too Jane and don't you dare be sorry I'll always love you no matter how much of a pain in the ass you are" they both laughed slightly Lisbon could here sirens in the back ground

"See Jane there here now you're going to be fine" she smiled trying to be positive

His hand touched her face and wiped away her tears "don't cry..please don't cry Theresa…" Jane went limp in Lisbon's arms and she couldn't get a response from him "J..Jane! JANE! Oh god please no!"


	4. Chapter 4

The paramedics arrived at the scene went straight to Jane "ma'am we're going to have to ask you to step aside while we treat this man" the paramedic looked at Lisbon who was staring at Jane, Van Pelt came over to comfort her boss and Cho and Rigsby stood behind them they managed to find a weak pulse so they put him on a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance Lisbon was right at their heels demanding she goes with them she had asked the rest of the team to stay at the location to sort out Red John's body they nodded and said they would ring her when everything is sorted

In the mean time Jane had flat-lined in the ambulance they had managed to bring him back again Lisbon was a nervous wreck all the way to the hospital after they got there Jane went straight into surgery Lisbon waiting in the waiting being as patient as she could be.

* * *

"excuse me but is there any news on Patrick Jane? he went into surgery around 2 hours ago" Lisbon looked at the nurse with hope "i'm afraid he wont be out for at least another hour he has life-threatening injuries that need immediate attention and requires surgery he nurse asked for her to take a seat, the team arrived at the hospital a little later and Lisbon filled them in on whats happening

"He should be out of surgery withing the hour, fingers crossed" Lisbon looked hopefully at the nurse, Lisbon remembered the sounds Jane was making down the phone and that was something that would never leave her it was burnt into her mind.

"He'll be okay boss you know how stubborn Jane is" Van Pelt smiled trying to lift the mood "yeah" Rigsby added smiling at grace

After a while a nurse came over "Agent Lisbon?" She said look at the distraught agent in the waiting room "Can we see him now?" Lisbon asked her eyes full of hope

"He's still in a critical state so he will be staying in the ICU for now so only one person at a time and only for a maximum of 20 minutes his room is down the hall take a left its room B19"

"You better go boss, he'll want to see you" said Cho looking at Lisbon and Van Pelt and Rigsby nodding in agreement, "Thanks guys" Lisbon said looking at her team and smiling, she walked into Jane's room he was hooked up to all sorts of machines he was so pale, Lisbon got a chair, sat by him and held his hand says turned to weeks Jane was making slow progress eventually the doctors said he could move from the intensive care unit.

When Jane did wake up he woke up to Lisbon holding his hand and her head resting on his legs sleeping she looked so peaceful he just looked at her and smiled knowing that the one person he has loved since his wife was sat with him in the hospital and didn't leave his side Lisbon started murmuring and slowly opened her eyes to a smiling Jane

"Hey sleepy" he said with a smile while moving her hair out of her face

"Jane!" Lisbon pretty much shouted so the whole ward new he was wake "Hey Jane, how are you feeling? do you need anything?" asking question after question

Jane smiled at her "Just a drink if you don't mind" Lisbon got up and got Jane a drink of water, they sat and talked for a while after doctors came in to check that his vitals were okay, and Lisbon explained what had happened with Red John, he'd done it Red John was dead.

"Theresa I love you, I've never had the courage to tell you this till i thought i was going to die and i had to let you know" Jane stared into her green eyes while he told her all the feelings he had been hiding from her over the years, "Jane.. I thought i lost you that day and i'd never see you again, i would never see your head pop round my door with your smug grin or you bursting in without knocking, no more tea breaks and the sofa would look empty without you all these things ran through my head and i realized i love you too all these years I've loved you and i don't want to loose you again" they both just sat there looking into each others eye's and then they kissed that moment both of them had been waiting for Lisbon climbed onto Jane's hospital bed and curled up next to him and they fell asleep neither of them had been this happy in a long time.

**Well guys thats it my first fanfic for the mentalist, i know its a short one but oh well its only my first got plenty of time to write another please leave a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
